Black and White Prelude
by Blood Clover
Summary: In another place and time, Faith is Domino, and she's gonna knock them all down.


DD1: Prelude to 'Black and White'BtVS/Marvel – First story of the Divergent Destinies : I don't own BtVS, X-Men or anything else : The Earth-877 (an alternate Marvel Movie-Verse) version of Faith Lehane is not a slayer, but a mutant. Post grinned to herself as the keycard she'd pilfered off the prison guard that she'd killed the night before in Dallas unlocked the security door that led into the high security section of the prison that had been specially re-enforced to hold mutants like her. She'd been surprised at the lack of guards in the area, but quickly wrote it off as human arrogance. Besides, if it made her job easier, who was she to complain?She pulled open the steel door and slipped into the grouping of cells that constituted 'Cell Block X', according to the files that she'd had the duo of mutant thieves known as Gambit and Surge steal from the director of mutant affairs office. The pair had emailed her copies of the blueprints and prisoner the yells of the inmates confined to the cells, Raven strode over to the far end of the corridor, where another steel door blocks her from proceeding. She pulled her pack off her shoulder and unzipped the top, pulling the EMP device that she had contracted the man known as Forge to create and placed it down in front of the steel door and the console in the wall next to it, setting the timer for fifteen seconds then ducked into an unoccupied cell for protection from the blast. Moments later there was a Flare Gun of light and a booming crackling sound as the bomb fried all the circuitry in the southwest section of the city, including all of the prison. A few moments later the backup power came on, unlocking all of the cells at once as the failsafe protocols came online. Raven watched as nearly three dozen mutants came out of the cells on either side of the corridor, and as they turned to look at her, Raven dropped her prison guard disguise and reverted to her base form, blue scales covering all of her body and long blood red hair with white eyes."Be free brothers and sisters! Take revenge on your oppressors!" Mystique cried out. "Show the humans why they should fear us!"Her declaration was met with enthusiastic cries as the other mutants turned and took advantage of their newfound freedom to start rampaging their way out of the prison. Raven watches as the last couple leaves, looking satisfied that the ones she'd just freed would cause enough of a distraction for her to complete her real mission, which was just beyond the now slightly ajar steel door that the EMP device had disengaged. She swept out with one leg and kicked the ruined device off to the side and grabbed hold of the door and pulled it open with some exertion on her her head at the sight the she found within, she swiftly strode over to the stasis pod that held her boss Erik Lensherr, taking brief notice of the other three mutants held in the other pods as she pressed a few buttons on the console. The console let out a series of beeps as the stasis pod was drained of the fluid inside and then she heard a series of clicks as the locks disengaged and the glass covering pulled back. Raven quickly pulled out a syringe filled with Epinephrine and plunged it into Magneto's chest, expelling the contents into his heart. A split second later, she was dodging out of the way as Erik shot up into a sitting position, gasping in deep breaths of air as he struggled to regain his bearings after having been literally on ice for the past several months since his arrest on Liberty Island."Easy Erik." Raven tells him, moving into his line of sight. "You were in stasis hibernation, and I'm not sure of all the aftereffects. We have a few minutes to spare, the prisoners in the regular cells that I let out will give us that much time at least."Magneto waved off her concern. "I-I'll be fine my dear, just give me a few seconds." He takes in a few more breaths, each becoming less harsh, and then looks back up at his blue skinned lieutenant. "Where are we and where are the others?""Houston, Texas." Mystique replies. "Toad is dead and Sabretooth went underground. I don't know where he is.""Pity." Erik intoned, a twinge of sadness in his voice at the mention of Toad's death. He looks past Raven to see the other three captive mutants. She turned to look at the other pods and before turning to face her boss once more."Other dangerous threats to humanity, I would presume." Raven replied as she reached out to help Erik as he motioned for assistance in getting out of the pod. Once Magneto's feet were on firm ground again he looked at Mystique, pulling the empty syringe out of his chest as he does. "Did you bring more of these?" He asks, holding up the discarded needle, and Raven gives a curt nod. He proceeds to raise an arm to the side and then pulls it with a jerk, using his powers to rip the metal holding the glass covering of all three pods off. With a sweeping motion to the side now, all three fly to the side of the room, impacting against the concrete, half destroying the wall and turning the metal into a twisted pile of scrap with glass scattered around moves forward and plunges the syringe into the chest of a petite blonde girl, who looks to be about seventeen or eighteen. She moves onto the next ruined pod as the girl lets out a gasp signifying her return to consciousness. The second is a tall twenty something man of obvious African descent. The syringe is stabbed into the man's chest as well before Raven moves on, catching Erik helping the blonde to step out of the pod from the corner of her eye. The last is another female with completely chalk-white skin except for a patch of completely black skin centered over her left eye, the same shade as her short hair. The syringe went in and the girl's eyes shot open and she let out a shrieking gasp. "w-w-Where am I?" the girl stuttered out, her voice shaky and teeth chattering, still feeling the chill of the icy stasis fluid."Safe now, child." Erik says, before turning at the male mutant who he had freed. "You are known as Flare Gun, correct?"Flare Gun nodded mutely, casting a wary glance at the older mutant."I wouldn't suppose you would be inclined to improve the state of our clothing at present?" Erik requested and Flare Gun nodded, raising his hands outward at Erik, who was buffeted with a stream of heat that dried his clothes in a matter of seconds. The two girls were next before he refocused his power to spread over the surface of his skin and drying his clothes from within."Thank you." Magneto intones, and then regards the two girls for a moment in silence, a thoughtful look on his face before he speaks again. "Do you know who I am?"He is silent for a few moments as all three give nods of affirmation. "Given the fact that there were more of our people being held in normal cells outside this area, while we were in here, I gather that whatever gifts you possess were deemed enough of a threat to be put on ice as I was. That in itself earns you respect in my eyes. May I have your names?""Meltdown." The blonde girl introduces herself, holding her hand out and forming a ball of plasma in her palm before tossing it overhead, the others turning to follow it's arc and descent where it impacted one of the computer monitors and exploded."Impressive." Magneto complimented before turning to face the final girl, who was still shivering slightly as she stared at the smoldering ruins of the computer console with a distant look in her eyes. She was startled from whatever thoughts were in her head by a nudge from Mystique and the subsequent jerk of the head from the blue skinned woman had her turning to face Magneto."I'm sorry, what?" the girl asked, her voice hoarse from disuse."I asked your name, my dear." Magneto repeated, his voice soothing to her ears."My name?" She repeated blankly, looking confused for a moment before shaking her head slightly. "Right, sorry. My name is Faith, Faith Lehane."Magneto lets out a low chuckle. "I meant your real name."If it wasn't for the fact her skin was permanently pale as chalk, Faith was certain she'd have at least a slightly noticeably color to her cheeks. "I don't have one.""Given your rather unique appearance, I have a suggestion." Magneto spoke after a brief silence. Faith shrugged and gave a short nod of assent. "Domino.""I like it. Fits." Faith, now Domino, agrees with a flicker of a smile tugging the corners of her lips. Magneto silently gave a single nod before casting a sweeping glance over each of the three once more before speaking once more. "You know who I am, and as such I assume you have at least some inkling about what I stand for." He paused for a couple seconds as the three nodded. "I would like to extend an offer to join with me, and together we can take our rightful places as the dominant species.""I'm in." Flare Gun immediately responds at the end of Magneto's offer. Meltdown also accepting a few moments later, and then all attention is on Domino, who shrinks a bit under the sudden scrutiny, but quickly steels her nerves and gives her answer."It would be an honor, sir." Domino states with a newfound air of confidence."In that case; Flare Gun, Meltdown and Domino… Welcome to the Brotherhood of Mutants."A few minutes later a section of the roof above their location exploded outward as a giant metal sphere burst skyward into parts End (for now)A/N: This is just the beginning of a hopefully epic series of stories and vignettes that will crossover BtVS/Angel and Marvel, this one featuring Faith. Meltdown and Gambit will be the Marvel Canon, but Flare Gun, Surge and Forge's identities are characters from the BtVS/Angel-verse. Spliffs for whoever guesses who they are, or at least the first two. It is also the first superhero based story to which I actually have some idea of where I want to take it, rather than just inane babble. Hope you enjoyed, and the review button feeds my muse just as much as, if not more than the chronic… Until next time, Much love from the Stoner Guru.


End file.
